


Mortal Combat

by Daegaer



Series: Travel Companions [9]
Category: Saiyuki, Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor, Kappa, Kissing, M/M, Monks, telepaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-05
Updated: 2007-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Gojyo have a heated discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal Combat

"Man, India's a dump," Gojyo muttered, kicking over eviscerated chairs and discarded personal belongings. 

"If I was fair, I'd point out that we haven't seen much of it beyond this facility, which is mainly a dump because we trashed it," Schuldig said. "But I'm not fair, so yeah. What a dump."

"You'll be going home now, right?" Gojyo said, swooping on a pack of Nii's cigarettes and grinning to find some of them weren't flattened.

"Yeah. You losers don't know what a "journey to the west" is really about."

"Losers, huh? No smokes for you."

Gojyo scowled as Schuldig snatched the pack from his hand quicker than he could follow.

"You'll miss me," Schuldig said, shaking a cigarette out.

"Like a dose of the clap, that's how much I'll miss you. _You'll_ miss _me_."

"Ehhh, I've had better," Schuldig muttered, lighting the cigarette and taking a long drag.

"Now _that_ is a _lie_ ," Gojyo said smugly. "No one's _ever_ had anything better than _me_." He blinked as Schuldig looked at him, eyes narrow. Then the cigarette was stubbed out and Schuldig was backing him up against a wall they'd previously accessorized with body parts and blood. Schuldig's mouth tasted of smoke and nicotine and he was far too sure he was in charge of the kiss. Gojyo gave him a taste of his own medicine and got complete control for a second or two before Schuldig rallied. They staggered, and fell over, rolling amidst the trash, neither willing to pull back or do anything that might be considered as less than carnal. Neither of them noticed their danger till they rolled up against an obstacle.

_Thwack. Thwack._

"Fuck!" Gojyo shouted.

"Shit!" Schuldig yelped.

"Morons," Sanzo said and stepped over them with prickly dignity, sliding the fan back up his sleeve.

"Did you just look up his robes?" Gojyo hissed.

Schuldig smiled lazily, a half-way impressed look on his face.

After a moment, they resumed their discussion.


End file.
